AS:Factions
Humans Humans are still the main inhabitants of the planet Earth. They live an almost tribal existence, with small groups banding together in villages on every continent around the globe. The humans are naturally suspicious of outsiders. As the survivors of the Reticulans’ failed scientific experiment, they might well view any outsiders as hostile. If this is the case, they could pose a significant threat. However, if we are able to establish friendly relations with the humans, we could reach some sort of mutually beneficial arrangement. They have valuable resources that we can use, and our advanced technology and readily available troops could help them in the struggle to protect their territories. They possess most of the low tech resource, so a gift of this type is of less value than to other factions, and a request of this type will lead to biggest tribute Due to their natural state, human recruits can not learn or train in Cyborg or Psionic skill groups. Therefore they can not use cyborg implants or psionic gears that the other groups use. In return, they can train in three skill groups instead of two. Cyborgs Like the Psionics, Cyborgs are offshoots of humans who are born to human communities and develop their mutation sometime shortly after birth. The Cyborg mutation manifests itself as a reduced immune response to electronic implants, and the development of a central nervous system that is easily connected to silicon-based computer hardware. This allows them to use cybernetic devices to enhance their skills and abilities. The Cyborgs are all male—the mutation never seems to develop in females. However, we are convinced that the mutation is passed on maternally. Those who develop the mutation are quickly identified and cast out of the human settlements in which they are born. Like the Psionics, the Cyborgs have established a society apart from their human progenitors. Like the other factions, Cyborgs have developed their own specialized technologies and resources that could be quite useful to us. Upon studying the three human factions, it seems obvious that establishing positive diplomatic relations with all three groups would be mutually beneficial. We would gain access to the unique resources of each group and, thorough constant communication, we would have a better idea of what is happening on Earth’s surface. At the same time, we can assist the human factions in their struggle against those who threaten their villages and provinces. Due to their man-machine state, they can learn and train the Cyborg skill group. Plus, their machined and electronics gears are unique to their group. naturally they disdain the human and psionic gears... not that they can use them, considering their bodies. By their innate preference, they possess the most of high tech resources. Gifting them this type wont bring much good, but request it will bring the biggest tribute. Psionics The Psionics are definitely of human genetic stock, but they have highly developed mental capacity and powers that are far beyond those of average human beings. Unfortunately for them, their mental abilities also make them highly susceptible to psionic attack. These heightened mental powers are caused by a mutation—one that apparently only manifests itself in females, as we have never encountered a male Psionic. Whether this is because the mutation is lethal to males or because of chromosomal differences is unknown at this time. We do know, however, that the Psionics are born to human communities and develop the mutation sometime shortly after birth. The Psionics have banded together to form their own communities, and have developed technologies and equipment to enhance their mental powers. They possess resources that are unique to their faction, and these resources could be helpful to us if we are able to establish friendly diplomatic relations with the Psionic community. Due to their innate Psionic skill group, the female Psionic can only learn two more skill groups. Also, they can use the exclusive psionic gears that Laputans can learn to produce. Well, that is about the only gear they use, unfortunately. Psionics are most familiar with alien resources compared to the other two, so they possess the most. A gift of this type is of less value to them, and a request for this resource bring the biggest tribute. Cultists The Cultists are humans who have established a pseudo-religion that worships the Reticulans. They see the coming of the Reticulans as a mystical event, and they refer to the alien invaders as their "Masters". They believe that a group of higher beings will someday return to Earth to complete the Masters’ work—although it is unclear exactly what these beings will ultimately accomplish. Unlike most doomsday cults, the Cultists are well organized and do not neglect everyday affairs in favor of their zealous beliefs. They are also highly adept at persuading others to join their cause. This makes the group particularly dangerous. Because the Cultists view our presence and our mission as hostile, establishment of friendly relations with this group is impossible. However, we must develop an understanding of their organization and belief system if we hope to counter the spread of their influence and, ultimately, defeat them. Their members are from all three factions on Earth, so you can count on psionic snipers, cyborg gunmen, human scouts, etc... They are the biggest security threat you can imagine, as their attacks can vary greatly in composition and tactics. The silver lining in this cloud is that you can count on a variety of loots on their cold dead bodies. Naturally, their territories can contain all three type of resources of unknown production or spread. Since we cant trade with them, force is about the only method to get stuffs from those nutters. Reticulans (Un-spoiler article, please refer to the separate page for full details and spoilers) Remnants of the invading force on Earth years ago, they are reduced to not much better than their victims. Rets exist on Earth in bands of half-wild groups, scavenging and using their ancestors' weapon, as they dont seem to make new.Dotted the landscape are the non functioning alien crafts that can serve their survival needs but not much more. Wild Rets dont seem to have contacts with each other and exist only in small bands. There does not seem to have a Ret village/town/city. Not much better thant the wild mutants infest Earth, really. Though their weapons make for fine trophy and tools, the scarcity of alien powercells limited their utility. Combined that with their fragile bodies make Rets easy preys once you can avoid their laser fires. They are quite strong in psi power, so they can detected and be detected by our psionics. Be careful with your scouting activities! Mutants To be written Unknown threats Please refer to here and here and here for spoilers To be written